


According to his folly

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are reasons why James answered as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to his folly

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the following bit of dialogue from _The Mind Has Mountains_.
> 
> Adam Douglas: _I'm_ the one studying Classics at Oxford and _you're_ the one working in this toilet, so just watch who you're calling stupid.
> 
> DS James Hathaway: We're both in the toilet, Adam. [whispers] But I can leave.

James is more amused than offended by the wanker who brags of ‘studying Classics’ as if that signified anything of substance.  He doesn’t retort with his starred First from Cambridge.  (He allows himself to savour the irony, but that’s all.)   
  
Primus: It’s a case of gnats and elephant guns.  He must keep “proper dignity and proportion,” as Marcus Aurelius said.   
  
Secundus: it’s poor strategy. Sun Tsu advised,  “Attack where the enemy can not defend.”  Adam considers his intelligence his strength; far better to emphasise his helplessness.   
  
Tertius: James was insulted as a policeman.  He’ll fucking well respond as a policeman.


End file.
